


Favorite Holiday

by Angelyanski



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Cute Nico, Fluffyfest, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Other, Valentine's Day, Will Solace is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelyanski/pseuds/Angelyanski
Summary: Will Solace considered this a uneventful day but today he gathered enough courage to ask someone he has liked for a long time. Yes, In Valentines day, which is so cliche of him. He had no choice as it is long overdue. He swears to all the Gods that if he will not say it today, he'll go crazy. Solangelo Valentines AU





	Favorite Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is from my fanfiction account. I was just really bored and I wanted to post it here. LOL! enjoy!!!

Favorite Holiday

Oneshot

Today, the Olympus High School is buzzing with excitement. Every high school student is looking forward to this day. Why? Because today is Valentines day. The holiday that many people considered as the most romantic day to declare your love. Lovers will parade their relationship at school, single people are whining about love life, friends giving gifts, tokens, flowers, and chocolates are always in sight. Normally, Will Solace considered this a uneventful day but today he gathered enough courage to ask someone he has liked for a long time.

Yes, In Valentines day, which is so cliche of him. He had no choice as it is long overdue. He swears to all the Gods that if he will not say it today, he'll go crazy. Will stared at the the flowers in his hand. The three red roses were in full bloom, beautifully wrapped in fancy paper. He clutched it carefully as nervousness settled in his stomach. Today is the day. Today, he will give this to someone special. Today. He will say it from the heart. Today.

With two deep breaths, he rushed into the campus. He will be late for class if he just stands at the gates murmuring to himself like a crazy person.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Why on civilized earth you still have these little pretty flowers, William Solace?" Cecil grabbed the poor flowers in the table as he slid in the seat in front of Will. "Markowitz! Don't touch it!" Will hissed at his friend. "You'll ruin it!" he tried to snatched the flowers back from Cecil. Cecil, being a jerk, just chuckled and moved the flower away from Will's grip. "Seriously Will, just give this to him! It's already lunch time. Are you chickening out?"

"Wha-" he stuttered. "N-no, I-"

"Cecil!" a loud voice in his right appeared out of nowhere which effectively stopped his stutter. They both look up to see Lou Ellen, their bestfriend, who smacked Cecil in the forehead. "Ow! Lou! that hurts."

"Serves you right. Give Will some time, okay? If he said he'll do it today, then HE will do it today." She seated beside Cecil who was still rubbing his head. "Besides, you were also a chicken that's why I'm the one who asked you out." She winks at Will while handling the flowers towards him. When did she take this from- ok, never mind. He gingerly took the roses from her hand. "Thank you for the support, Lou." Lou has always been his favorite. Will's best friends were dating for three years now.

They met at grade school where Lou punched Cecil because they argued about who is Will's best friend between them. They compromised as being both with the help of their teacher. The three of them we're attached to the hip after that. On the first year of high school, Cecil admitted to Will that he loved Lou. He liked her the minute Lou punched him in the face. Which was great because Lou was also in love with Cecil. To Will's disappointment, Cecil did not make a move on her, until Lou Ellen took matters into her hands and kissed Cecil in front of Will. Then, she demanded Cecil go out with her. It was pretty amusing to watch. Lou Ellen loved to brag about how she asked Cecil to be her boyfriend which hurt Cecil's ego but he still let her do it.

"That's not fair! It's Valentine's day today, you know?, You're supposed to kiss me not hit me." Cecil pouted at Lou. She smiled at him. "Aww, sorry honey, here, let me fix it." Lou kissed Cecil's forehead which was still red from the sting. Cecil huffed but he looked pleased. "Let me remind you that I liked you first, you were just impatient." Will laughed at Cecil's antics.

"Don't tell me that those are the flowers from this morning." A voice piped up beside Will. They all looked up at Nico di Angelo who is narrowing his eyes on the flowers and fixing Will a disappointing look. They all know that he is gay and same sex couples in their school is one bats an eyelash about it. It was a good school with zero tolerance at bullying. It's free to date whomever. It also helps that Nico and many male students were out of the closet.

"Will, it's already lunch time. Just shoved it to his face or something." Nico di Angelo seated beside him, sliding his tray of sandwich at the table. "That's what I said to him." Cecil stared at Will pointedly. Nico shook his head at Cecil and nodded at Lou. Nico di Angelo is also one of his best friend; which he never told Lou and Cecil about as they will murder him in his sleep. He befriended Nico, the quiet guy that always sits in the back of the class- that wears a lot of black. It was a nice gesture since he was a class representative and he needs everybody to be cooperative. They were partnered in a project in English and they became friends after that. Nico was smart and sarcastic, and he realized that he loved his company. Will heard Paolo Montes laugh out loud with his teammates in football, three tables down from where they were sitting.

Will looked at him and Nico nudged his shoulder. "Look, he is leaving with his entourage, you should give it to him. Now." Will looked down and stared at the roses that lay on his lunch tray. He should give it now that he have the chance but the nervousness is clipping his voice. Then, the school bell rang indicating that lunch is over. Will let out a sigh; he'll give it to him later, he promised himself. Lou Ellen smiled at him sympathetically and even Cecil offered a small smile.

"Well, that's my signal. History is boring but I still gotta pass. See you later Lou, Cecil. Will, the flowers should be gone before he heads home." Nico threatened Will lightly as he slid away from them. Lou and Cecil said their goodbyes as well. Lou's eyes lingered at Will, conveying a message that he should give it to him today. He nodded at Lou and stared at Paolo Montes' retreating figure and sighed to himself. It's still a long day. He gathered his things and head to his classroom, too. He will do it today. He must ask him out today.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nico watched everyone exchanged googly eyes today. Well, it's Valentine's day and they have that excuse. He personally didn't like the holiday because his eyes burn with a lot of pink and red hearts scattered everywhere. Nico preferred Halloween over this at any day. But still, he was gonna admit he was a little bit jealous by the couples that exchanged gifts, flowers, chocolates, that whole shebang. Well, he was mostly mad with this day because he had a biggest crush on Will Solace. The golden boy- the likable, approachable, lovable guy; the tanned skin, rugged blond hair with blue summer sky eyes, William Solace.

That Will Solace that wants to date Paolo Montes, who is bi, the popular quarterback guy. Nico's mind long accepted that he cannot have Will, but his heart, his treacherous little heart, breaks every time when he sees Will is flustered around Paolo. Anyway, he still continued to be his friend, at least he'll always have Will as a friend even if it hurts. Nico found Will sitting at the bench under the large oak tree at their school grounds. It was always their spot to meet before they head home. As he approached Will, he saw that Will was still clutching same three red roses from earlier. "Solace." Will jerked his head towards Nico and smiled, Gods that smile that make his knees turned to jelly, but he schooled his face trying hard not to be affected by it. "Those red roses will wilt if you stared hard at it. Give it to Paolo. I saw him somewhere at the gym earlier." Nico noticed the bag of chocolates and cards on the bench. It was confirmed now that Will is popular around the campus seeing that he has many gifts receive on Valentine's day.

Nico saw Will gulped at Paolo's name. Nico's heart clenched a little. He can cry all he want at home or maybe eat a gallon of chocolate ice cream while watching Disney movies and cry his eyes out. Nico muttered a mantra in his head/ you can cry at home. you can cry at home."I can head home alone today." Nico offered quietly. Will shook his head and took a large breath. "Well, I promised myself to give it to someone today. So here." Will offered him the roses with determined eyes. His heart bloomed with hope but he crushed it instantly. Will is a very considerate guy, maybe he pitied Nico since no one gave him a gift today aside from the homemade chocolate cake from Lou Ellen earlier. Bless her heart.

"No. No. Will," Nico lightly pushed Will's hand around the pretty red roses. Also, he can see the hurt in Will's beautiful blue eyes. He quickly launched to an explanation. "I- I don't want your pity. Yes, I didn't receive any gifts but Lou graced me with chocolate cake earlier. It's enough. Thank you for the thought, though." Will just stared wide eyed at him. "You really should gave that to Paolo."

Will didn't say anything, he was just staring at Nico. It was getting awkward in Nico's part actually. Then, Will suddenly burst out laughing. Great, now, he practically fell for one of Will's joke. It's not the first time it happened. He definitely needed that chocolate ice cream after this to mend his broken heart. Nico scowled at Will, while Will was still clutching his stomach. Nico can feel the burn behind his eyes, threatening to fall. He's so embarrassed. "Shut up, Solace." he said as he marched away from Will. "Nico! Hey, wait!" Will scrambled to his feet and grasped Nico's wrist. He jumped at the contact but he didn't turn. Nico was still struggling to keep his tears at bay. It was too late, as they fall from his face the moment Will turned Nico to him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Will was glad that Nico wasn't rejecting him. It was just that he misunderstood the whole thing. It was typical Nico to be oblivious with his feelings that Will found so cute. It made him laugh. He laughed because he was so relieved. Apparently, Nico misunderstood his laugh because he seemed pissed at Will. He quickly grabbed his wrist and turned Nico to him but to his surprise, Nico was not glaring daggers at him, instead he found Nico crying.

"Nico, why are you crying?" Will set the flowers aside and eased Nico into his chest, which he fits perfectly. He was always thankful that he was a head taller than Nico. "I'm sorry. But I think you misunderstood what I meant." Nico was still silently crying in his chest. Nico pushed Will weakly and he let him but Will keeps him at arms length, he was still hugging Nico. "You were playing with me, Will. My heart can't take it anymore. I-I have liked you more than a friend and it's okay not to tell you because you liked Paolo." Nico stuttered a little but Will's heart is soaring. His smile is is somewhat idiotic but he doesn't care because Nico di Angelo liked him more than a friend too! It felt like he was flying. Nico is still rambling, not looking at him. "Then you prank me, giving those flowers on Valentine's day! I officially really hate this day. And it's okay that you don't want to be friends after this, I totally under-"

Will can't take it any longer, Nico was so cute rambling about some nonsense and he decided to make him shut up. So, Will held Nico's jaw toward his face and Will kissed him. Effectively shutting him up. Will fantasied the day that he will kiss Nico di Angelo and it didn't compare the feeling of Nico's soft lips pressed to him. It was a couple of wonderful seconds but Will tore himself away from Nico because he needs Nico to understand. It was evident in Nico's face that he was shocked. "Why did you -, You like Paolo,but you kissed me. Why?" Will rest his forehead against Nico, his thumb brushing Nico's lower lip. "Because I need you to shut up and listen to me." Will smiled at Nico, who was holding his arm clearly leaning in for support. "I love you. I have loved you for a while Nico di Angelo. The red roses were yours in the first place. I was just scared that you'll reject me because we were friends and I don't want to lose you."

"B-but when Lou Ellen asked if you liked someone, you said Paolo's name and you always blush when he is around." Nico was still not convinced that Will loved him. "Well Lou caught me off guard and she knows that I have feelings for you that she teased me a hell a lot about it. It was when I saw Paolo behind you and blurted out his name." Will explained to him. "Still doesn't explain the blushing, Will." So, Nico di Angelo is the jealous possessive type, huh. Will was okay with that. Definitely okay with it. He was also a little bit possessive with Nico, too. "It was just an awkward blush, blurting his name was such an embarrassment. Let's call it my shame blush."

Nico chuckled at that. Nico was beautiful when he laugh, when he smile, when he was being him in front of Will. "You're such a dork." he felt Nico brush the hair in the nape of his neck and Will shivered delightfully. "Nico?" he whispered, not wanting to disturb the comfort between them.

Nico hummed as he closed his eyes. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Will whispered, inching his lips towards Nico. Nico closed the gap between them. "Yes, I would love to" Nico murmured between their kisses. "And I love you too, Will." Nico said as they parted.

Will Solace was so happy that he finally said the words to Nico. It was a bonus that Nico loved him too. It the greatest feeling in the whole world. Will also offered Nico the three beautiful red roses which Nico eagerly accepted with a wink. Will laced their hands together as they leave the school grounds. One hand was carrying the bag full of gifts and one holding the hands of the boy he love the most.

"I think that Valentine's day is my favorite holiday now." Nico said as they passed through the school gates. Will laughs out loud because he knows Nico doesn't like Valentine's day. "I think that it's my favorite holiday, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Much LOVE from me to you! Thank you very much to another wonderful beta reader, Kita-Tsukyo! 
> 
> Please also read Wolves Solangelo if you want. Thanks a lot!


End file.
